


Presents

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II, da2 - Fandom
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/F, Messy Kisses, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, impatient smut, wicked grace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Isabela leave a game of Wicked Grace for a night of fun, and Hawke decides to do something legitimately thoughtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

“There she is.” Varric slapped a card down on the table, taking a swig of ale.  “The Angel of Death.  Show your hands, and maybe Anders will win for once.”

“Not likely,” Anders groaned, laying down a perfectly miserable hand.  “I don’t see why I have to be so dreadful at this.”

“No one is forcing you to play,” Fenris droned, placing his hand on the table.  

“Four daggers?” Merrill cried.  “That’s the third time you’ve won just tonight!”

“Broody is going to end up with all our coin someday, I swear it,” Varric chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.  Isabela, who was sitting comfortably on Hawke’s lap, lay down the single most blatantly cheated hand they had ever seen, and laughter burst from the table as each of them gave their shares to Fenris.

“Why do we let her play?” Aveline said, rolling her eyes, though her rosy cheeks and the upturned corners of her mouth suggested that she had had one too many drinks to really be frustrated.

“I’m just so much fun to have around,” Isabela said with a wink, sliding her long fingers down Hawke’s thigh.

“It’s true,” Hawke agreed, delighting in Aveline’s sound of disgust.  She entangled herself from Isabela, standing unsteadily.  “I don’t know about you lot,” she said, laughing, “but I’m not losing to Fenris again tonight.  I’m going home.”

“Not even one more game, Hawke?” Merrill said, her eyebrows raised in her puppy pout.  “It’s been so long since we’ve played!”

“Hawke needs her beauty sleep, kitten,” Isabela said.  “And I need to go help her with it, don’t I?”

“It’s very important,” Hawke said, nodding her head soberly.  “Very important business.”

“Maker, do you two ever stop?” Aveline sighed, passing a hand in front of her face.

“I don’t know about her, but I don’t intend to,” Hawke said wryly.  “We’re going to be distasteful sluts for as long as we can.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Isabela, stretching her arms.  She followed Hawke to the doorway, swinging her hips just incessantly enough for Aveline to sigh deeply and Merrill to giggle.  Yellow light spilled from the door and onto the snow-powdered street as Hawke kicked it open, swinging an arm around Isabela’s shoulders.  

“I don’t know about you,” she slurred back to the table where her friends remained, “but I don’t care how many rounds of cards Fenris won.  I’m the _real_ winner tonight.”  She gave Isabela an entirely inappropriate squeeze that made Merril squeak, then waved goodbye, letting the door swing shut behind them.

“Andraste’s tits, it’s cold,” Isabela complained, rubbing her arms with her hands.

“You’re the one who decided not to wear pants,” Hawke said, looking down her nose at Isabela.

“You would hate it if I did, now, wouldn’t you?”  Isabela’s gold eyes glinted wickedly in the moonlight, her full lips smiling in the devious way that Hawke so adored.

“Fair enough,” Hawke laughed.  “Let’s get home, shall we?  I have something to show you.”

“Oho?  And here I thought we’d seen every bit of each other.”

“For once, I’m not talking about myself.  You’ll see when we get there.”

“Oh, now I’m excited,” Isabela said, wrapping her arms around Hawke’s.  “Now let’s hurry before I freeze.  I’m not constantly lumping around in a huge suit of armor, unlike _someone._ ”

“I will admit, I do like your outfit best,” Hawke said, nodding serenely as they continued down the path to Hightown, the freshly fallen snow crunching beneath their feet.  Reaching the threshold of her estate, Hawke swept Isabela into her arms as they stepped inside, planting a messy kiss on the pirate’s lips.  

“Impatient, are we?”  Isabela said, eyes twinkling as Hawke set her down.

“I’m not a patient woman,” Hawke murmured, lips brushing against Isabela’s neck.  

“So I’ve noticed,” Isabela chuckled, wrapping her arm’s around Hawke’s neck, pulling her towards the stairs that led to the bedroom.  None of Hawke’s servants were in sight; they generally knew what happened after Wicked Grace nights.  The bedroom door slammed shut, and Isabela took Hawke's face in her hands, eyes gleaming, and kissed her, hard and warm, a faint hint of rum tingling their lips.  The blood rushed in Hawke’s ears as it always did when Isabela let go.  Hawke tangled her hands in Isabela’s hair, pressing her up against the door and kissing her clumsily.  Isabela, always more skilled than Hawke in situations like these, reversed their positions, pinning Hawke's wrists to the door, pressing her lips to Hawke’s neck.  

"Is your patience spent?" Isabela asked, voice husky, sliding her leg mercilessly up the door.  Hawke nodded breathlessly slipping her hand beneath Isabela's tunic, sliding gently up her thigh, grasping the ample curve of her backside.  Isabela drew back, a devious expression on her face.  “Your armor has to come off, love.”  Hawke groaned, performing the grueling task, discarding it loudly and unceremoniously in the corner before Isabela pulled her onto the bed, the front of her corset unlaced enough for Hawke to eagerly rip it off.  Hawke kissed Isabela’s brown, freckled breasts, teeth pulling gently on the gold piercings that glowed in the firelight.  Isabela wrapped her strong thighs around Hawke’s hips, removing Hawke’s remaining smallclothes with practiced fingers.  Isabela slipped downward, tracing kisses down Hawke’s neck, her abdomen, her thighs.

"You are a beautiful woman, Hawke," Isabela murmured between kisses, focusing on the tenderest area of Hawke's thighs, eliciting a shallow gasp.  "I hope you know that."   
Hawke would have responded more coherently had the pirate not trailed her lips to the the small, sensitive pink bud, stroking with an expert tongue.  As it were, Hawke could only gasp, tangling one hand in Isabela's thick hair, the other gripping the sheets.  The feeling was familiar now, but was as warm, wild, and beautiful as it was the first time, if somewhat more comfortable.  

Isabela's gentle suckling and stroking sent a wave of pleasure through Hawke's abdomen, and all she could do was moan in gratitude.  Isabela became steadily more passionate in her endeavor, taking in every inch of Hawke's sex, tongue slipping inside now and again, causing Hawke to buck forward in excitement.  Pressure slowly built behind her navel, and she writhed in anticipation, gasping Isabela's name.  She was sure she looked simply depraved, but as the force in her abdomen burst through her, sending her back arching into the air, she cried out in ecstasy, every inch of her aflame.  As she came back to earth, eyes closed, panting, Isabela eased off, her lips trailing up Hawke's abdomen, biting softly at the erect nipples protruding from Hawke’s breasts.  

Hawke kissed Isabela, letting her fingers be guided to Isabela’s entrance, slipping inside until they found Isabela’s sweet spot, the pirate moaning as she bit Hawke’s shoulder.  She thrust her hips around Hawke’s fingers eagerly until she, too, cried out, falling limp in Hawke’s arms, the two of them breathing heavily as they retreated under the covers.  Isabela nestled herself cozily beneath Hawke’s chin, fingers tracing her pale jawline.   

“I never would have guessed that I’d end up like this,” Isabela murmured.  “Consistently sleeping with some tart who can swing around a really big sword instead of being back on my ship, terrorizing the eastern seas..”  

“I have to admit I prefer this,” Hawke said innocently, pulling Isabela closer.  “Though frankly, I can’t believe that I can compete with those beauties from the Rose.  Are you sure you’re spending your time in the right places?”

“I think so, Hawke,” Isabela laughed.  “You know, though, if you’re an unintended choice, you’re definitely one of my better ones.”

“That isn’t saying much.”

“Oh, hush,” Isabela said, giving Hawke a playful pinch.  “Don’t insult my tastes.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.  Which reminds me,” Hawke said, gently sitting upright.  “I have something for you.”

“You’re serious?  I thought you were just talking about sex,” said Isabela, surprise stealing into her voice.  

“As nice as it is, there is more to me than that,” Hawke said, opening her closet.  “More to you, as well.”

Isabela gasped in mock offense, hand flying to her breast.  “How could you insult me like that?”

“I’ll make it up to you,” said Hawke, withdrawing from her closet something badly wrapped in brown paper.  Plunking down next to Isabela, she said, “Open it.”

Isabela raised a plucked eyebrow before taking the package, opening it gingerly.

“I’ve never seen you so reluctant to open something,” Hawke remarked.  “Does the fact that it’s actually meant for you take away from the fun?”

Isabela laughed.  “Maybe a bit,” she said, withdrawing the gift from the ugly wrapping paper.  She gasped in delight, beaming as she up a magnificent red hat with a single, long black plume extending from the back.  “Oh, Hawke, it’s beautiful!  I love it!”

“I thought you needed a hat,” said Hawke, smiling as she played with the feather.  “After all, aren’t really big hats basically what make a pirate a captain?”

Isabela put it on, grinning devilishly.  “For the most part,” she said, voice dropping low as she straddled Hawke’s lap.  “I love it, Hawke.  Thank you.”

Hawke’s hands rose to Isabela’s hips.  “You’re welcome.  It suits you well.”

“Everything suits me,” Isabela said, craning her neck downward to give Hawke a kiss.  “But it’s particularly nice.”

“Well, captain,” Hawke murmured into Isabela’s ear, “do you have any orders for me?”

Isabela pulled Hawke closer.  “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something.”


End file.
